Conversations and Whatnot
by Kebchii
Summary: Based on alwaysbellamyblake's tumblr post. #27: *** ******** (lol, I don't wanna spoil you.)
1. 41

**'heRsheys** **says:** I have fallen in love with these two ever since the manga started but then the 'girls' started piling up and I eventually lost interest. However, the recent chapters made my shipping blood to boil once more for this pairing and so here I am! Little snippets of RakuChitoge goodness for me and for you. Team Chitoge FTW!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Nisekoi. If I did, the manga would've been finished by the 10th chapter. LOL.

* * *

 _#41: "You did all of this for me?"_

Chitoge massaged at her aching temples and leaned against her chair. She looked up at the clock and realized she had been working three hours straight.

She frowned, remembering how her parents left all the paperwork to her just so they can get a nice, long, cozy vacation. Not that she didn't want them to have one. But really. Training, my ass, Chitoge thought, still a little bitter.

She sighed. What's done was done and anyway, she was already halfway through it. The chair squeaked as she stood up. She was tired and it was time to go to the kitchen and have her fill.

Clutching the doorknob, Chitoge opened her door and was surprised at what greeted her.

The whole ceiling was covered with floating blue and white balloons and the silver strings curled into fine spirals and the dimmed lights almost gave off an enchanting atmosphere. One would think the mansion was holding a prom.

Chitoge smiled despite the tiredness she was feeling. Though, she wondered was the occasion was. Was she so caught up in her work that she didn't even know about it?

"Do you like it?"

The blonde-haired girl abruptly turned to her right and there stood her boyfriend holding in one hand a single blue balloon. "Raku!" She smiled and in an instant, she felt her energy go back up. "I like it. It's cute. What's this all about?" She gestured at her surroundings.

Raku's gaze wandered across the place before settling back on her. "Just a little something to make you smile."

"You did this for me?" Chitoge asked as her eyebrows rose.

"You've got this little frown on your face all afternoon. I thought you needed something to cheer you up," Raku said, shrugging.

She gently pushed at his shoulder. "This is so cheesy."

"But it's effective, right?" He grinned and took hold of her hand to wrap the string of the balloon he was holding.

When Raku was done, Chitoge took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "Thank you."

Raku placed his hands on her waist. "Anything for my Gorilla."

Chitoge's hold on him tightened and it nearly choked him to death.


	2. 34

_#34: "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."_

Ichijou Raku was not skinny. Well, not anymore, at least. He was already in his late twenties and the amount of work he was doing for his clan did him good but he once admitted that Chitoge's punches still hurt like hell.

Chitoge sunk further down the water until her nose was barely above it as she silently watched Raku a few meters away from her. The two of them have been planning to go to the hot springs for a while now and went as soon as they had the time.

The heat must be getting to me, Chitoge thought as she continued to eye her boyfriend.

Raku shifted and leaned his elbows on the rocks, his head thrown back.

Chitoge's blue eyes wandered from the point of his haw to his almost too evident Adam's apple that slowly bobbed up and down. With the lad's current position, Chitoge was given a great view of his upper body and his muscles looked so fine she had this little urge to just bite them-

"Keep looking at me like that and we won't be able to make it to the bed."

Her eyes swiftly moved up to Raku's face and she saw the twinkle in his eyes, as if laughing at her. She clearly had been staying too long in the water as she felt heat rise up from her neck to her face.

"Pervert!" Chitoge cried as she splashed water at him. She wasn't exactly sure which one of them was the real pervert.


	3. 27

Her words rang in his ears almost deafening him. His heart had stopped and his mouth kept on opening and closing like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"S-say something."

The nervousness in her voice snapped him to his senses and in an instant he was in front of her, gently taking her elbows in his hands. He wanted to hug her but was scared he might break her if he did.

"A-are you gonna be okay?" His voice was frantic as he panicked. "Do we need to go to the hospital? Do you need something, anything?"

Chitoge smiled, relieved that his response wasn't was she feared it would be. "Raku, I just told you I'm pregnant. You're acting like I have cancer or something." She gave him an incredulous look.

For a moment, all Raku did was stare at his wife. Chitoge almost thought there was something wrong but then he suddenly pulled her into his embrace, one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other cradling her head gently against his.

Surprised and flustered, Chitoge muttered, "Raku?"

"Thank you," he whispered.

Those two words touched and warmed her heart. The blonde wrapped her own arms around her husband and smiled. "What are you thanking me for? We made this together."

Raku leaned back to see his favorite pair of clear blue eyes. "About that…" he trailed off and by the look on his face, Chitoge almost had an idea what he was going to say next. "I wouldn't mind making another miracle," Raku said with a smirk.

Feeling the heat rise up to her face, Chitoge squirmed against Raku's arms as she tried to break free. "You pervert! Let go of me!" A laugh escaped her when he suddenly leaned in and started peppering kisses on her neck.

It wasn't long before her body started feeling hot and started gasping for short breaths because of how adept he was with his mouth and his hands. But alas, she still had to meet with her friends and tell them the good news.

"R-Raku-" Chitoge's words were cut short when he gently smacked his lips on her own.

"Hm?" Raku responded, smiling innocently as if he wasn't doing anything that clearly screamed sinful (of course, she was just exaggerating).

She averted her gaze to the side as she softly spoke. "The doctor said we aren't allowed to for the next few months…"

Raku froze.

Chitoge wanted to burst out laughing at the horrified look on his face.

"R-really?"

Of course, she was kidding. He just didn't need to know.

 _#27: I'm pregnant._


End file.
